


Christmas cookies

by Echo_star



Series: 12 days of X-mas oneshots; Underground Edition [6]
Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_star/pseuds/Echo_star
Summary: When Clarice isn’t the best chef, but John appreciates the effortChristmas cookies are delicious... right?





	Christmas cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Woo we are half way there!!

Clarices brow furrows, the recipe is so confusing.

What’s a pinch? Is it literally a pinch? But that picks up barely anything, not to mention all the different types of sugar, like isn’t all sugar the same? 

When she had decided to bake some cookies for John, she had thought it would be simple; it should be simple. She’s so tempted to use some of her change to get some store brought cookies, but that’s not the point. The point is to make something for him. 

Following the recipe as best as she can, she manages to assemble something resembling cookie dough. They fall apart slightly as she places them on the tray, but surely once they are cooked, they will be perfect. Right? 

Setting the timer on the oven, she sits down at the kitchen table to wrap her gift for John: a leather bound journal. His desk is cluttered with papers, most contain some form of scribbled notes. This way he can write his notes in a book instead. 

Between writing an inscription and wrapping the present Clarice was adequately distracted. It takes the faint smell of burning cookies for Clarice to realize the timer on the oven has failed. 

Dashing to the oven, she opens it, expecting the worse. She is relieved to find the majority of the cookies have burnt edges, however the few towards the back are goners. 

She’s doing better than expected. She hums Christmas carols whilst making icing. It’s a little sweeter than expected, but still yummy. 

With a little grin she starts singing, slightly off key but whatever, as she decorates the cookies. By the end she has little green iced lumps of cookies. 

Checking the time, she moves to the table to wrap Johns present before he came back. Once finished she quickly tidied up the kitchen then, using a portal, she transports everything to their room. 

She had just finished when she saw the truck had returned, happy she quickly arranged the cookies so they were on display. 

—  
John groaned as he stretched getting out of the drivers seat, thirty-six hours of driving non stop, he was exhausted. He should really check in with Lorna, make sure everything here has been fine in their absence, but it’s been days since he has seen Clarice. The same goes for Marcos and Lorna. 

Together he and Marcos entered the building.   
"See you later” He comments, lightly clasping  Marcos on the shoulder before making his way to the room he shares with his girlfriend. He wanted nothing more than to lie down and hold Clarice, feel her safe and warm in his arms. 

As he enters the room he sees her. She’s all he sees, just her, she calls his name before dashing into his arms. John catches her, holding her for a moment. He gives her a gentle kiss before placing her back on the ground. 

She grins up at him before turning back to the nightstand, picking something up. He successfully suppresses the groan of exhaustion as he realizes that no, he cannot just lay down with Clarice. 

"What do we have here?” He asks trying not to eye the cookies dubiously. He loves Clarice, loves nearly everything about her. Except her cooking. It is a rarity she cooked, save for special occasions. It was a rarity he was damn thankful for. 

“I made some Christmas cookies.” She says handing him the plate. He huffs out a sigh, preparing to smile whilst trying to swallow one of these things. It’s a bright green lump, almost comparable in color to her eyes, the main difference being that her eyes are beautiful. 

He hopes the Christmas fairy or some divine power can make this edible. Sucking it up he takes a bite and works to swallow the thing as quickly as he can. It’s as terrible as he imagined, the consistency salty and doughy, comparable to cooked Play-doh. 

He made some sounds, hoping they pass as noises of enjoyment, all the while trying not to let his immense displeasure show on his face.   
"Babe, can you get me a glass of water please?” 

“Sure," she grins “Do you like the cookies?” 

“Yeah. I think I like these more than that cake you made last time” he smiles. 

It’s not even a lie. He’s not sure how you can ruin cake, but that last one had been both raw and burnt with a truly disgusting taste. 

Once she has her back turned he glared at the vile little things. He would find a way to dispose of them later, he doubts even Zingo would eat these. He could blame it on a midnight snack so she would be none the wiser. He will get around to mentioning to her one day that her culinary skills don’t produce edible food. 

That day isn’t today. He would eat anything she made as long as she smiles like that, he won't take be the one to take away her joy. 


End file.
